<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In my mind by cinnamxrxll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123210">In my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxrxll/pseuds/cinnamxrxll'>cinnamxrxll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Falling In Love, Hallucinations, M/M, i think idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxrxll/pseuds/cinnamxrxll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru loves Iwaizumi Hajime, but who exactly is that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii! I also posted this to my twitter account! @/cinnamxrxll if u wanna see it there too, i got this idea from @tittykawa on twitter!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been friends for as long as anyone could remember. Iwaizumi always scolding him for his dumb antics. Iwaizumi always calling him things like Shittykawa and Trashykawa. Despite that the two made an amazing duo. Oikawa started to fall in love with the other. </p>
<p>He could be seen staring at the other male and blushing around him. One day at practice Makki and Mattsun came up to the setter while he was chatting with Iwaizumi. "Who're you talking to" Makki questioned. Oikawa confused at this and still answered, "Iwa-chan of course!" </p>
<p>Mattsun was puzzled at his statement and looked over at Makki, who had the same face as him. "Whos that?" Watari questioned, who had been snooping on their conversation. Oikawa pouted and played answered back, "Our ace of course , now stop playing around with me!"</p>
<p>The other three had a look of pity on their faces and awkwardly sat there. Oikawa could feel the tension and started to be confused. Makki, tired of the silence said something beyond the setters comprehension, "Theres never been an 'Iwa-chan' here."</p>
<p>Oikawa, who was beyond shocked looked at the other two males in hope that it was just a prank Makki was pulling on them. Both silently nodded agreeing with him. Refusing to believe this, he went around asking everyone if they knew an Iwaizumi Hajime. He got the same response.</p>
<p>All consited of puzzled looks and no's. After that day Iwaizumi slowly started to disappear. Bit by bit. Oikawa was sitting in his room alone. He finally accepted the fact there was no Iwaizumi Hajime. "I can't belive I fell in love with something unreal huh?" he chuckled holding back a sob.</p>
<p>"Hey Iwa-chan, I know your not real or anything, but I love you" As if a miracle Iwaizumi appeared in Oikawa's mind one last time, "I love you too Oikawa." was all that he said before disappearing forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jhGVBhjkjfh, i kinda realized i love making oikawa suffer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>